


撥雲

by Cold



Category: Original Work, 原創小說
Genre: M/M, 原創
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 配對：寡言男星攻x直率警察受
Relationships: 韓霽/林曜宇
Kudos: 2





	撥雲

第一章 酸爽相遇  
\--

「天青!!小心腳不要受傷!!要好好休息!媽媽會擔心!!」  
「恩……」  
「哥，我好喜歡你演的『金錢至上』!!!」  
「謝謝……」  
「天青阿!你什麼時候要更新的INS，都長草了阿!!!!!」  
「……..」  
「天青哥哥，這是我寫的信，給你!!」  
「謝謝…我會看的」  
「哥，可以給我簽個名嗎?」  
「抱歉……經紀人..」  
「雨過天青!!晴空萬里!!!哥哥你最近有見到小里嗎!!??」  
「………..」  
「…..」  
「…」

『老天…這比集會遊行陣仗還大….』

『大哥這個傢伙真是……竟然敢讓我這個現役公務人員來這裡幫他頂包，要是我被人發現跑來這裡兼職，我的工作還要不要啊…』

『當初是誰只因為好像很帥，就看上保鑣這種沒假日的工作』

『也不搞清楚現在的保鑣早就沒戴墨鏡，穿西裝那套了…..』邊阻隔著不斷湧上來的女孩子，現役警佐林曜宇在心裡不斷碎碎念道。

『不過好家在，雖然帶不了墨鏡，還是可以戴個帽子擋擋，而且……』林曜宇邊在心中鬆了口氣，邊瞄了瞄四周的人頭湧動。「這麼多人，大概也不會注意到我…….呵呵」林曜宇自顧自地乾笑了兩聲。

『不過這傢伙，人氣真高啊。』林曜宇看了看走在他左後方的男人腹誹道。

『難道這就是明星!?』

這位正目不斜視在擁擠人潮中帶著沉穩步伐往前走，還不知自己已被人在心中打量一番的男人，正是最近因一部偶像劇急速爆紅的男演員-天青。

天青，本名韓霽，原偶像團體『SUNMOON』的一員，主舞擔當，在團體解散後的近幾年轉作了演員。粉絲們慣常稱呼他為韓天青、天青、舞動雕像及沉默大衛等稱呼。

這個男人3個月前因演了部講述商戰的非典型偶像劇『金錢至上』，靠著劇情新穎且與劇中女主角相愛相殺搏人眼球的感情線，整部劇叫好叫座，紅透了半邊天。

「果然明星就是跟凡人不一樣….」林曜宇看著185公分身著黑色高領毛衣，深色牛仔褲，頭戴鴨舌帽的韓霽，他感嘆地想『明明他全身上下就亮眼的就是那根棕色皮帶』。  
『但那氣場….嘖….』

『還是說身高造就一切?』林曜宇看了看自己為了那徒勞無功的偽裝而穿上的黑色飛行外套，然後在看了看自己腳踏的愛迪達球鞋。

『看來應該不是….哈』

雖著機場的出口越靠越近，林曜宇也不得不佩服自己，他既能在心中一邊自娛自樂地開自己玩笑，一邊還能防止女粉絲靠大明星太近，他可能有天生的保鑣才能。

要知道，對林曜宇來說流氓都不見得比這些處在如花般年紀的女孩子可怕。

林曜宇順手扶了把在他前面差點摔倒的女孩子，而當那女孩子跟他道謝時，一個往機場角落裡走的人吸引了他注意。

「恩?......」

「那….那是……」林曜宇吃驚的唸道。他往前邁了一步，擠開身邊無數的人群想看得更清楚。而等他看清楚後，一慣以直覺反應的他就這樣朝著那個方向……

「站住!!!」林曜宇大喊。他推開附近的人，抬腳欲朝那個方向追上去。

但就在這時，彷彿上演一部荒唐的電視劇般，他的右側，一個尖銳又刺耳的女聲同時響起。

「你不配當偶像!!!!你這種人還不趕快退出演藝圈!!!!!!!」

「這麼醜的臉!!!!毀了正好!!!!!」

本能真的是個可怕的東西。液體潑灑過來時，林曜宇的身體就已經先於他的腦子動了起來，而等他反應過來發生什麼事時，他遮擋液體的右上臂與肩膀，已經傳來灼燙及劇痛。

「嗚…….好痛…這什麼東西….」林曜宇左手死死抓著那女孩潑灑液體的手。

「啊!!!!!..不是!!!!!不是我!!!!!對不起!!!沒有!!!」當場被抓個正著的女孩語無倫次的尖叫著。

隨著這個質問跟女孩歇斯底里的尖叫，四周一瞬間陷入一片混亂，女孩子的尖叫聲此起彼伏。

「啊!!!!!!!」「有人受傷了!!!」

「是酸!!!!!!!離開一點!!!!!」

「打119，快!!!還有110!!」

饒是常常受傷的林曜宇，以前也絕沒有碰過被人潑酸，這種被剝了一層皮的劇痛難忍更是從沒遇見過。在一旁的保鑣一擁而上後，林曜宇終於因受不住疼痛鬆開了緊抓著那位黑粉的手。

『燙…痛..』

而就在林曜宇因疼痛不能自己的跪倒了下來時，一陣清涼感突然間從他的右上臂及肩膀處傳來。

「…….」是韓霽沉默的固定住了他的手。林曜宇看著韓霽將他隨身攜帶的一瓶礦泉水盡數倒在了他的右肩上。雖然這點水對於他現在的疼痛來說簡直是杯水車薪，但能減一點算點一點總是好的。

「麻煩大家給我水」韓霽沉穩的男低音響起。

這聲並不大聲的請求，彷彿在嘈雜的四周起了震耳發饋的作用。四周本混亂不堪的景象，突然有了秩序起來，韓天青的粉絲紛紛拿出了自己攜帶的礦泉水遞到了他的經紀人手中，再由經紀人遞給韓霽讓他倒在林曜宇的肩上。

肩膀及手臂的熱度漸漸降了下來，林曜宇在疼痛稍微緩解了一點時，突然發現自己的右眉尖也有這般火辣辣的疼痛感，他大驚失色道

「我的臉…..」心理不住恐慌地想自己該不會要毀容的林曜宇抬手欲摸自己的臉，一隻手抓住了他。

「別碰。」

「只是被漸到一點」韓霽邊說邊從自己的包中，拿出了條毛巾，在他將那條毛巾浸濕後，邊將它不容置疑得壓到了林曜宇的臉上。

「謝謝….」林曜宇接手壓過自己臉上的毛巾後，略帶感激的對著眼前的大明星說道。而韓霽只是點了點頭回應，臉上沒有太多表情。

雖然疼痛仍在，但也不知是不是處理得當，又或者是對疼痛麻木了，林曜宇現在終於可以注意起除了自己的傷之外的其他事了，但等他注意起來後，他才發現他大事不妙。

他發現有不少粉絲端著手機在錄影或拍照，也不知道是在記錄他們偶像的英雄時刻，還是記錄今天這足以登上娛樂版版面的事件。

但不管哪種，他的臉肯定已經暴露的徹徹底底了。他完了。他一個警佐跑去當保鑣，還不得捲舖蓋走人。

『大哥，我恨你』林曜宇咬牙切齒的想。

正當林曜宇正攪盡腦汁想為自己的解套的方式時，一旁仍在為他持續倒礦泉水的韓霽吸引了他的注意。

林曜宇想起了他的剛剛一句話就彷彿一道聖旨的情景。

『有了』

林曜宇低下了頭，但鴨舌帽的帽沿稍微遮擋了一下他的臉，然後低聲對眼前的韓霽說道

「大明星，我可以請你幫個忙嗎?」

「?」韓霽的臉色依舊沒有太大的起伏，但是林曜宇可以看出他的眼神中有一絲的疑惑。

「可以請你的粉絲不要把拍到我臉的影片跟照片上傳到網路上嗎?」林曜宇苦笑了一下。

「…….你不是我們工作室請來的保鑣。」韓霽看了他一會後，十分肯定的說道。

「嚴格說來，沒錯。」林曜宇說道。「今天我只是幫人暫代一下，我有其他工作，如果被曝光就沒活路了。」

「……..」韓霽看了他幾眼後，便同意的點了點頭，然後轉過身與他的經紀人交代了幾句。果然沒過多久，他的經紀人便向四周的粉絲公開說明，請求他們不要把今天發生的事情上傳到網路上，而如果已經上傳，也請拿下來。說完後，還附加上了一句威力巨大的『這是天青本人的意願』。

「媒體那邊，我們工作室也會處理。」同樣用鴨舌帽的遮掩，韓霽低下頭向林曜宇說道。

「謝謝。」林曜宇發自內心的感激道。

「不……是我...」韓霽開口說道。但話還沒說完，又一陣嘈雜聲從遠而近地傳來，打斷了韓霽的話。

「這邊!!」

「病患是哪位!?」

「無關人員，稍微讓一點空間!」

119的EMT人員終於趕來，他們一擁而上地將林曜宇團團圍住，把他圍得水泄不通。在又是問診又是包紮間，韓霽未說完地話也被林曜宇給拋在了腦後，畢竟什麼都比不上止痛藥的重要。

黑色窗戶，箱型車，路人一看便知是藝人乘坐的保母車，順暢的行駛在回工作室的高速公路上。

「喂?」坐在保母車中的韓霽接起了自己已響一段時間的手機。

「憨吉啊」一絲帶著笑意的女聲由手機傳進了韓霽的耳中。

「你未來的日子有我。」那人說道。

這種本應該是搭配霸氣十足的男聲或是軟糯甜美的女生的台詞，被這一聲霸氣十足的女聲說出，竟是意外的沒有一絲的不和諧。

「你今天沒有工作?」韓霽不為所動的反問道。

「有~~」蘇玥拉長音回道。

「但下場戲才是我，於是我得空打個電話關心一下我的誹聞男友的安危。」

「………….」

「又沉默?真是不有趣。」蘇玥無趣的說道。「不過你真是好運，這樣都有人幫你擋了一把。」

「恩……」

「有沒有跟人道謝啊，他可是保住了你這張臉。」

「還沒…..」韓霽應道

「什麼?你什麼時候變成這麼忘恩負義的男人了?」蘇玥大驚小怪地嚷嚷道。

「……….」韓霽皺了皺眉忍住了掛電話地慾望。

「那至少加薪吧，這種保鑣可不可多得。」調笑持續落空，蘇玥只好放棄了開玩笑，轉而正經地哼哼道。

「他似乎不是我的保鑣….」韓霽有些猶豫地說道。

「什麼?!!!!這可來勁了!!!!!」蘇玥的聲音一下子高亢了起來，很顯然她興奮了起來。

「帥嗎?」蘇玥問道。

「……………..」

這一個問題可問倒了韓霽，他回想了一下那張被壓在鴨舌帽下的臉。但他能回想起的只有那個男人一邊壓著毛巾一邊對他乾笑的畫面。

「…………」

「到底怎樣??......啊…..知道了啦…別看了..」韓霽聽著那邊本來還滿滿興致高昂的蘇玥，突然像熄了火一樣的不繼續逼問了，就知道那邊發生了什麼事。

韓霽淺淺地勾了下嘴角。這時，手機那邊傳來了幾聲模模糊糊的喊聲。

「你該去拍戲了。」韓霽指出。

「唉…沒錯，再聊吧。」蘇玥哀怨地說。「保護好自己。」在拋下一句整通電話裡最正經話後，蘇玥就掛斷了電話。

韓霽掛斷手機後，看向車窗外的天空，他想『被塗黑的大概不只是車窗。』

二級外加三級燙傷。林曜宇看著鏡中自己右眉峰上的一小道燒傷痕跡，他一邊貼上人口皮一邊想道。

『誰能想到我只是去當個明星的保鑣』

『原來明星是高危職業嗎?我怎麼不知道。』

「不過還好，學弟那倒是呼嚨一下就過去了。」林曜宇自言自語道。

「但隊長真的很魔鬼耶!難道他是什麼機車班長嗎?這樣都不讓我多請幾天假。」在林曜宇甩上背包出門上班前，都還在哀嘆自己不公平的人生。

「聽說你去追星……然後英雄救美還受傷了?」

『來了，辦公室的八卦。』林曜宇這個時候就會在心裡暗自垂淚的想『警察的圈子怎麼可以這麼小』

「靠杯喔，你從哪聽說的?」林曜宇沒好氣的說。

「就小三級的學弟那啊…」像是沒睡醒那般，李曦賢遊魂似的端著杯咖啡晃到了他的身後，而當他正像往常那般把手搭到林曜宇的肩上時，坐在辦公椅上的林曜宇發出了一聲慘叫。

「幹!」

「你受傷的地方在這喔?」李曦賢拉開林曜宇的領口的衣服，果不其然的看到厚厚的紗布。

「這麼嚴重?」李曦賢吃驚了一下。

「你說呢?」林曜宇壓著自己的肩膀怒道。

「抱歉，抱歉。」李曦賢賠笑著道歉。他看了眼堆積在林曜宇桌上的紙張文件。

「怪不得隊長丟了那麼多文書工作給你，看你這陣子是出不了勤了。」

「對啊，跟你一樣當個後勤人員好快樂，呵呵。」

「不過，你到底是去追什麼星啊，追成這樣。」李曦賢好奇道。

「對啊，我也好奇。」從門外走進來，正好聽到他們談論這個話題的周倩云，在林曜宇的桌上放下一杯咖啡後也好奇道。

「倩云，謝謝~」林曜宇端起咖啡喝了一口後，滿足地感嘆道「你怎麼選人的眼光就這麼不好」。

「曜宇，別以為這樣就能岔開話題!」被故意損了一把的李曦賢反擊道。

「所以是哪個明星啊?」周倩云追問道。

『這群人真的在警局混太久了，真是都成精了』

「就那個演…什麼『金錢至上』的演員」林曜宇放棄般的只好繼續圓自己對學弟扯的謊。

「蘇玥姐姐!!!!!」一向甜美可人溫馴鄰家的周倩云，突然激動的叫了起來。

「真的假的?」李曦賢訝異道。

「我超喜歡她的!!」倩云激動的說道。。

「……..痾….不是…….是個男演員」被突然轉性的女同事嚇到的林曜宇吶吶的澄清道。

「那就是天青了」李曦賢回想了一下說道。

「恩，是叫這個名字。」林曜宇肯定道。

「他們在戲裡超有愛的。」周倩云臉上出現了夢幻般的表情。林曜宇看著變了個人似的女孩子，偷偷朝李曦賢打著眼色。

『她超喜歡那部劇』李曦賢邊肯定的點了點頭邊口語道。

「不過，你轉性啦，從沒聽過你喜歡哪個藝人跟明星。」李曦賢好奇地問。

「喔….就….最近剛好有興趣….」林曜宇心虛的回道。

「從不迷藝人，到突然追星，你也是360度的大轉變嘛。」

「來來來，讓我看看你的手機螢幕，是不是粉絲必備的偶像照」李曦賢調笑般道，然後一把抄起林曜宇放在桌上手機，準備來個粉絲忠誠度的檢查。

不過林曜宇不愧是個外勤好手，終究是比終日做內勤的李曦賢身手矯健，轉個身隨手一撈便將自己的手機從李曦賢的手上給搶了回來。

林曜宇在搶回自己的手機後，也不急著藏起來，他順手一滑，便解開了螢幕保護鎖後，然後他將自己的手機轉了過來說道。

「沒，依舊是IPHONE內置的直男藍。」

李曦賢看了一眼眼前彷彿堅不可破的林曜宇，他悄悄抿了口咖啡，在心中偷笑道。

『是，是，簡直天地可鑒』


End file.
